PJ Duncan
) | height= 5'8'' | nationality=United States | hometown=Denver, Colorado | profession=Perfume Sprayer Chef | band =PJ and the Vibe | pband= | major= | affiliations=Kwikki Chikki employee (formerly) | signature= | parents= Bob Duncan Amy Duncan | siblings=Teddy Duncan Gabe Duncan Charlie Duncan Toby Duncan | grandparents=Frank and Linda Duncan (paternal) Hank and Petunia Blankenhooper (maternal) | spouses = | children= | friends = Emmett Heglin Jimmy (formerly) | loveinterests= Skyler (Girlfriend) | pets = | title1=Uncles | other1=Mel Duncan (great-uncle) | Stanley Duncan (great-uncle) title2=Aunts | other2=Jamie Blankenhooper (maternal aunt) | title3=First Apperance | other3=Study Date | title4=Last Apperance | other4=Good Bye Charlie | first = | portray =Jason Dolley Eric Allan Kramer (Adult PJ in Double Whammy) | image2 = | caption2= | image3 = | caption3=|age = 16-17 (Season 1) 17-18 (season 2) 18-19 (Season 3) 19-20 (Season 4)|full name = Patty John Duncan|nickname = PJ|occupation = Perfume Sprayer Kwikki Chikki employee (formerly)|eye color = Blue|hair color = Blonde|family = Amy (Mother) Bob (Father) Teddy (Younger Sister) Gabe (Younger Brother) Charlie (Younger Sister) Toby (Younger Brother)|relationships = Skyler (Girlfriend) Tina (Ex-girlfriend) Emma (Crush)|first episode = Study Date|last episode = Good Bye Charlie}}Patrick John Darth "PJ" Duncan, (legally P.P. Duncan, formerly Potty John Duncan), is the eldest of the Duncan children known for his lack of intelligence. He's a good cook and moved out of the Duncan house to live with Emmett. He is currently in culinary school. He is portrayed by Jason Dolley. Personality PJ is commonly portrayed as sweet, nice and "slow". As well as mature in his own ways and not really mean. However, he is at the same time, friendly, generous and kindhearted. He also showed many moments of creativity, resourcefulness, cunning and intelligence, implying he has a lack of interest and effort, rather than being genuinely slow-witted. He is also scared of turning into his dad when he grows up and realizes if he doesn't want a job as an exterminator he'll have to start paying attention in school. He is a very friendly, cute and smart person when he is ready but can be ridiculously odd and stupid and knows how to get the girls and he loves to show off when he knows he has something that everyone could want or have and that's kinda of weird and not really good. As he got older, he became more intelligent, responsible and mature. PJ rarely gets annoyed or aggravated, although he will get angry if pushed to his limit. He is also hurt whenever he feels he has been wronged, especially by his family. He also prefers to solve his problems by talking them out, or by a subtly trickery (which often doesn't work). He can also be the voice of reason to others. PJ used to work at Kwikki Chikki, a fast food restaurant. He has started his own band, called "PJ and the Vibe", with his best friend Emmett. PJ worries that someday he will end up looking like his dad and the band won't continue. PJ has lived in the city of Denver, Colorado, since he was born. PJ has sat in the same chairs at the hospital in the delivery room three times, respectively, for the births of Teddy, Gabe, and Charlie (Charlie is 1). PJ graduated high school, but, we did not learn what college he’s going to be attending (Name That Baby). He strives to go to college, although he drops out in All Fall Down to go to culinary school. Overall, he is a compassionate, fun loving guy with a good heart. PJ did go to a college from his old job, Kwikki Chikki (Kwikki Chikki University). He got into a college, but he later dropped out. He also is bad with cars. (Special Delivery) One of PJ's more defining traits is his ability to get along with near about anybody, from little children, to tweens, to teens, to the middle aged, to the elderly, he can get along and befriend them with ease. This is mostly due to his conflicting muture/childish personallity, respectful nature and natural kindness and friendliness. In Baby Steps, PJ moves in with Emmett. In Duncan Dream House, PJ and Emmett try to get kicked out in order to gain a better apartment. They eventually have a complete falling out and PJ starts living in the Duncans' tree house in their backyard without telling them. Physical Appearance PJ has blonde hair and grey eyes. He is also portrayed to be cute with good looks. He is said to resemble his father Bob Duncan. His is a mirror image of his father Bob from when Bob was a teenager. PJ fears that he would look exactly like his father at his father's age. (Bob Duncan lost his hair at about 20) Skills PJ is shown to have some musical talent, and he has a band called PJ and the Vibe with Emmett. He is also an excellent chef, able to make nearly any dish without really trying, and dropped out of college, so he could go to culinary school. He's also very good at reconciling others, and is shown to be quite good at talking his way out of situations. He is somewhat a good babysitter. Relationships Teddy Duncan PJ and Teddy fight, but they always work it out. They however, secretly love each other as siblings, even though they are complete opposites. They love each other like real siblings but don't always show it. In All Fall Down when Teddy was upset, PJ cheered her up. Teddy and PJ always take turns taking care of Charlie. Bob Duncan Bob is PJ's dad and they love each other very much. Despite this however, PJ seems to be nervous spending time with him. When Bob asked if PJ is ready to have fun, PJ looks down as he has to go fishing with his dad ("Charlie is 1"), and PJ does not want to go to an AVM concert with his dad (Rock Enroll.) However, PJ did let his Bob join his band for one night. Despite this, PJ does care about Bob's feelings and doesn't like hurting or disappointing his dad. When PJ accidentally breaks the last record of Bob's band, PJ feels bad and makes the effort to get Bob's band together. PJ can also be mad at Bob for his birth certificate, where his name is revealed as 'Potty John' ("Can You Keep a Secret?"), or when Bob refers to him as 'the nice one' ("Appy Days"). One thing in common that Bob and PJ have together is that they were both in a band. Hence, PJ's musical talent probably comes from his father Bob. All in all, they generally have a close relationship and PJ is happy when Bob is proud of him. In the end of series, Bob helps PJ set up a peanut butter and jelly sandwich stand which PJ names B& PJ's PB& J in honor of his father and himself ("B" stands for Bob). Charlie Duncan PJ loves Charlie, but uses her cuteness in his scams to get girls ("Something's Fishy"), money ("Kit and Kaboodle") and when lying to his parents. His scams usually work except for the ones where he lies to his parents because Charlie is bad under pressure. Charlie loves PJ. She has said so. She apologized to PJ when he said that she is terrible under pressure. PJ doesn't mind babysitting Charlie, but can be very irresponsible at times. He took the wrong baby home from the park after flirting with Emma ("Baby Come Back"). PJ and Charlie have a special relationship PJ loves Charlie very much and Charlie loves PJ a lot so they are very close. PJ also taught her how to say "I wuv PJ" in order to get girls at the mall. Amy Duncan Although he doesn't show it, PJ loves Amy and cares for her deeply. Like Teddy and Gabe, he thinks she is so uncool and lame but he has lied to protect her feelings throughout the series. PJ is known, with Gabe, to make fun of her cooking. PJ is known as a better cook then her. PJ along, with his siblings know that mom LOVES the spotlight along with other people. In the episode "Amazing Gracie", he is seen pushing a button to get Amy to pop out of a large jack-in-the-box. Gabe Duncan PJ and Gabe are in a semi-neutral relationship. Gabe uses PJ's stupidity to his advantage, usually so he can get money or to mess with Mrs. Dabney. Despite this, the two hang out a lot, and PJ seems to be the closest Duncan to Gabe. In seasons 3-4 you will see how they're getting closer and closer to each other and a lot nicer now that Gabe is maturing. PJ also is aware now that he is older that Gabe might try to take his stupidity for advantage as seen in All Fall Down. Emmett Heglin Emmett and PJ are practically brothers, they agree on the same ideas, however, they agree once every so often. In Baby Steps PJ moved in with Emmett, which means Emmett wouldn't see Teddy anymore. PJ and Emmet may have fought but usually find a way to compromise mainly because Emmett also shares his stupidity... and love for chocolate toast (Baby Steps). PJ and Emmett live together as of Baby Steps. Skyler :Main article: Pyler When practicing for the battle of the bands, Skyler's and PJ's eyes meet and it is love at firs t sight. They took pictures together in a photo booth and gets Teddy mad because her best friend is a girlfriend to her brother. Both Skyler and PJ seem they don't get a lot of things. Teddy had an idea and gave those two a look. PJ says she only gets that look whenever she has an idea and after that he said that he never gets that look, judging the fact that he's stupid and Skyler agreed that she also doesn't get that look either (Battle of the Bands). On Skyler and PJ's One-Week-Anniversary, Skyler writes PJ a poem that doesn't rhyme because she says it was too difficult for her. PJ gives her a necklace with a piece of churro because that was the last bite of the first snack they shared. Unfortunately, Skyler's ex-boyfriend Brock kept texting her. Brock texted Teddy to go out with him (Teddy's Bear). Skyler moves to New York because of her Father's job. PJ was heartbroken, so he moved to New York with Skyler. He got a job at Wall St. Subway singing horribly and playing his guitar. Unfortunately, PJ broke up with her because Bob persuaded him to move back to Denver. He said if Skyler really loves him she will return to Denver to be with him (PJ in the City) but PJ will always love Skyler. PJ brings up Skyler in a conversation with Teddy (All Fall Down) when trying to console her about parting with Spencer. Skyler returns in the Season 4 episode "Good Luck Jessie: NY Christmas" where her and PJ admit they are still crazy about each other and get back together. PJ and Skyler end the series together as Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Trivia *PJ's birth name was supposed to be Patrick John. He's named after his great grandfather Patrick John Duncan. Bob messed up his birth certificate the day he was born and wrote Potty John instead of Patty John. When Bob tried to fix the mistake, he messed up the birth certificate again and wrote PP Duncan instead of PJ Duncan (Can You Keep a Secret?). *He can put on a realistic stereotypical British accent (Meet the Parents) and a German accent (Charlie Shakes It Up!) and a French accent (Le Halloween). *According to Amy, PJ's middle name is Darth after Darth Vader (Special Delivery). *PJ is allergic to shellfish (PJ in the City). *In a Special Delivery interview, Jason Dolley revealed that later in Season 3, he moves out of the Duncan house because it is too chaotic. He moves into an apartment with Emmett (Baby Steps). *Even though PJ said he grew up, he still acted immature. PJ's ringtone is The Gurgles' theme song (Baby Steps). *He's Amy's favorite child (A Duncan Christmas). *There have been some conflicts between his age due to his staying he had repeated kindergarten for a few years in Baby's New Shoes. However that was only in a dream, and dreams don't always follow from real life. *He is in a music band called the PJ & the Vibe. (Study Date) (Battle of the Bands) *It is possible that his favorite show is the Gurgles. *Like his sister, mother and father, PJ can sing very well (Battle of the Bands) (Charlie is 2!) *He has helped "Circle" from the show, The Gurgles, create a song. *He created a jingle for a Bob's Bugs Be Gone commercial. *He is the first born Duncan. *He likes french toast sticks (Special Delivery). *PJ has been speaking English since he was seven. (Pushing Buttons) *He is afraid of clowns (T. Wrecks) (Sun Show) *He repeated 3rd Grade *He goes to culinary school. (Doppel Date) (Teddy's Choice) *He thinks he looks good in a chef hat. (All Fall Down) * He watches the gurgles with Charlie and has poster of them in his apartment * He got back together with Skyler in Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas. * He's an O negative. (Blood type) *He left the apartment with Emmett to live in a tree house in the Duncans' backyard (Down a Tree). Gallery References Category:Main Charcters Category:Charcters Category:Males Category:Duncan Family Category:Teens Category:Featured Articles Category:PJ Duncan Category:Pre--Adults Category:Pre-Adults Category:Collage Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Images Category:Gallery Category:Trivia Category:Boyfriend